When We Were Young
by TheWantedHOA
Summary: /re-writing.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second HoA fan fiction, on this site. My other only got one review and I thought, you know, cos this was Peddie and all it'd get more reviews. Well anyway this is just a Peddie story that I put together after a dream I had a few years ago. I remembered it earlier and thought it fitted Peddie perfectly, even though it was originally a Twilight dream lol. I was thinking about it and in it Bella called Edward Eddie, so baduuumm! What sprung to mind? Only Peddie. It's been a bit edited from my dream so yes. Well anyway, enjoy it…. And review **

"_Eddie, leave me alone." I said, annoyed by the tall blonde American kid who'd been following me all day. He stood in front of me._

"_Just please, Patricia. Give me another chance. I swear I won't mess this up." He pleaded. His brown eyes melted my heart. My stomach started flipping. No Patricia, don't. Remember what he did. I sighed._

"_No. Eddie, I can't. I'm sorry." And with that comment, I walked away, refusing to look back._

That day happened almost 3 years ago now, when I was at Anubis. My boyfriend at the time, Eddie, had been caught kissing someone else. He tried to convince me saying it wasn't him, but even now I still don't know. Should I of believed him? I still have feelings for him of course. Why wouldn't I? He's impossibly good looking, perfect blonde/brown hair and brown eyes. He's adorable. I just didn't know whether to forgive him. I sighed into my coffee in the flat I shared with Joy, my best friend.

"Get over him, Patricia." Joy groaned from the kitchen.  
"How did you know I was thinking about him?" I said, turning around. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Trixie I can read you like a book, you understand." She said. I looked at the floor.

"You were the one so eager for us to get together." I said.

"But that was then, and this is now. Remember what he did to you!" Joy said.

"But Joy, I still like him." I admitted. She came over and sat in front of me.

"Patricia, you haven't seen each other in two years. You can't still like him, it's impossible."

"If I still like him, it's obviously possible." I whispered. She rubbed my arm in comfort.

"He's changed now. He's probably got a new girlfriend, heck he might be married! You know Eddie, he makes mistakes." Joy said, returning to the kitchen. I groaned.

"I hate boys so much, they're so stupid and idiotic and they just argh!" I yelled.

"Calm down." Joy said. I turned to face her.

"Says the queen of the Fabian Fan Club!" I said. Joy glared at me, clenching her jaw and blushing slightly.

"Patricia. That was a long time ago," She whispered, embarrassed. I laughed at her.

"I seriously need to forget Eddie. Can me, you and the rest of us go on holiday?" I asked, desperate to escape my 'I love Eddie' phase. Joy smiled.

"Off to book flights to Ibiza for you, me, Amber, Nina, Fabian and Alfie!" She said, giggling. I sighed happily. Finally. I could rest, without Eddie bothering me. Ibiza, here we come!

**I loved writing this. It made me happy to write about grown up Patricia. :') I hope you enjoyed lol yay! Peace, love & Peddie 3 xoxoxo remember, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aw, 4 reviews on the first chapter! Thank you so much! It means a lot, ha-ha :') Thanks to Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, chey1235, readergirl98 and ral7224 :'D so here's chapter two…**

We stood in the line at the airport, waiting to board the flight.

"I've brought a quarter of the shoes I own which consists of 52 pairs." Amber told Nina.

"Very nice Amber," Nina replied. You could tell she wasn't listening. Fabian stood very close to Nina with his arm around her waist. It was cute, in a sickening way. Alfie was being Alfie. He was playing around on the chairs pretending to be a ninja. Me and Joy were standing at the front.

"Are you excited?" Joy asked, nudging my arm. I nodded.

"I hope I can get over Eddie, though," I said, scrunching up my eyebrows in thought. What if I don't? What if I never get over him? Oh my god Patricia shut up.

"I haven't been on holiday with you, in like, forever…!" Amber giggled. She was very excited.

"Amber, if you're like this the whole flight I swear…." I threatened.

--

In no time, the flight was over and we'd landed in Ibiza. I was happy, to be honest. I think a holiday was what I needed. Alfie started complaining on how it was too hot. Fabian and Nina were being lovey-dovey. Amber was telling us all about how we need sun cream if we want our tans to be even and perfect. Joy kept looking at me, asking me how I was.

"Joy, it's not like I'm mental or anything." I said. Joy laughed.

"I didn't say you were, I'm just worried that's all." She told me, patting my arm.

"Why, I'm fine. I'm 19 now, you shouldn't worry." I reassured her.

"Because you're Patricia, and you think you're still in love with the boy who broke your heart." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"He never broke my heart…"

"You're right, he destroyed it." She said. To be honest, she was right. My heart felt like it was ripped out and torn to pieces when I broke up with Eddie. But I didn't let that show.

"No, he didn't." I tried to tell her but she wouldn't listen.

"Patricia he kissed the biggest idiot in the school right in front of your eyes. He knew you were there, obviously." Joy said. I was filled with sadness as I remembered when Eddie kissed Lani.

"You're right, he kissed Lani Rockwood, I shouldn't forgive him!" I said aggressively.

"Yeah! You go Trixie!" Joy said loudly, punching the air.

"But he's so cute and irresistible and sweet and…"

"AND NOTHING! YOU HATE HIM, REMEMBER!" She yelled in my face.

"Meh," I whispered. Why was this so hard?

We got into our little coach thing and were taken to our 4 star hotel. It was quite luxurious and over-looked the beach. Lovely. We got our rooms which were quite big, me and Joy in one, Amber and Alfie in another and Nina and Fabian in another. I picked the nicest bed, with the room that had a window showing the beach view.

"Here we go Patricia, get that idiot off your mind… let's go out tonight. All of us." Joy suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled as my best friend hugged me.

**Yayy, I finished another chapter wahoo go me ;D review review review. Peace love & Peddie. Xoxoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**The name of this story is seriously annoying me now! There's this song by a band I love called Lawson, and one of their songs is called When She Was Mine, you should YouTube it, it's REALLY good. But really, every time I try sing that song now, I go 'When we were young' cos of this story title! But I love this story title so I ain't changing it lol. Anyway, enough of rants! Thanks for reviewing, here's chapter three.**

I put my red hair up in a high pony tail. It completed my outfit. I had a black and white vest on with 'Get Real' printed on the front, American flag shorts and black ankle boots. I sort of looked okay. Joy looked amazing. She had a floral tank top on with black denim shorts and purple sandals. We met up outside with the others and headed off into town. Fabian and Nina headed off into the quieter part of town, Amber and Alfie hit the shops and me and Joy went to the crazy party side. We found a night club which seemed to be alive and kicking, so we went in. There was music blaring and dancers everywhere. It was amazing. We found a seat near the window and sat down. We'd brought our own drinks like the smart people we are, so we started slurping.

"This night's going so good!" Joy said, dancing to the music. I nodded, laughing. Then I noticed something. I saw a brisk of blonde hair swish on the dance floor. My eyes widened.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I said, hiding under the table.

"What?" Joy asked, confused. She turned around and saw what I was looking at.

"Oh my God what's he doing here!" She said, joining me under the table.

"We need to get out, now!" I panicked.

"The only way out is to pass the dance floor, we can't go until he leaves!" Joy said, angrily.

"Oh yes we can, watch me." I said, crawling out. I heard a few little 'Patricia! No!' behind me. I crawled right past him and stood up, beckoning Joy to follow. Joy the numpty she is ran past and guess who noticed her?

"Joy? Is that you?" Eddie asked Joy. Joy mouthed at me to run. I stayed put.

"Oh um, hi Eddie…" She said, awkwardly. He grabbed her wrist.

"Is Patricia with you?" He said, a bit quieter. Joy nodded, then shook her head.

"Um no well um see ya around, Eddie…" Joy said running.

"JOY WAIT!" Eddie ran out after Joy. She stopped.

"At least tell, you know, Patricia I said hi…" He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, I will, nice seeing you." Joy said, trying to run.

"Hey Joy? Why don't we hang out tonight, I'd love to catch up." He asked, smiling. Joy looked at me. I nodded, mouthing that I'll go back the hotel.

"Sure, I'd love to," She smiled following him. I sighed and sat on the floor. I should have known. My dream holiday would have some bad thing to come. I slowly walked back to our hotel. I knocked on Fabian and Nina's room, but nasty noises seemed to be coming from there. Amber and Alfie were still out shopping so I guess I was on my own. I waited and waited eagerly for Joy to come back. After about three hours, I'd nearly fell asleep into my drink when I heard the door open. Joy ran in.

"How did it go?" I asked, desperate to know. She sat down next to me.

"Patricia Williamson you get out there and you go tell him you still love him." She said, deadly serious.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Seriously, Trixie. You were right. He's so sweet. He told me EXACTLY what happened with Lani and why. He told me how he still loved you with all his heart and how he thinks about you all the time. He even said how he'd love to see you again sometime and really admit his feelings and how sorry he was. Eddie came here because of the exact same reason." She said.

"Wait, just this morning you were calling him an idiot and telling me to get over him, now you're practically begging for me to get back together?" I said. She nodded.

"Patricia he was nearly crying. I'm telling you. Please." She begged.

"It's the face isn't it? The face you just can't say no to." I said. She sighed.

"Honest to God, I've never felt so guilty and horrible." She groaned.

"I don't know. Maybe." I whispered. Joy sighed, again. She got up and went to bed. I thought about the decision for a bit until it got too much. I went to bed too.

**Wow omg what a chapter. I actually put SO much emotion into this, it doesn't seem like but at Eddie's bit I pressed the keys a bit softer, when Patricia seen him I pressed really hard with aggression and when Joy went with him I pressed slowly and sadly for Trixie. This was so emotional lol. Anywayyysss, hope you liked. ;D review. Xoxoxo peace, love & Peddie… x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nearly on 10 reviews which for me is really good. Ok, cutting to it now. Chapter four…**

I woke up quite early, considering the time I was out till. Joy was still asleep. To escape her Eddie wrath, I decided to go out and look around. I got a shower and got dressed, then grabbed an apple and went out. I walked slowly along the beach when I heard someone call my name.

"Patricia?" I heard an American accent say. Oh no. I began to run, but obviously he was faster. He turned me around to face him. He looked the same, maybe a bit taller. I felt myself go weak.

"Oh um hey I think I'm going…" I said, turning away.

"Patricia wait." Eddie pleaded. I turned back and he was standing there with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want?" I said. He laughed.

"You haven't changed a bit, Yacker." He said. I sighed at the name.

"I don't forgive you." I whispered.

"Let me explain then. Remember how Lani's dad could her anything she wanted? Well she forced me to kiss her otherwise she'd get you kicked out. I would rather see your face but knowing you hated me than not seeing you and knowing you love me." He said, frowning. My heart stopped.

"What?" I whispered, nearly crying.

"I've always loved you Yacker, and I always will." He smiled down at me. I couldn't help it. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips onto mine. Our lips moved in synchronization. I pulled away and wrapped my arms around his waist, crying into his chest. He squeezed my shoulders.

"Eddie I've missed you so much, I really have." I cried.

"I've missed you too Patricia." He said.

We spent the whole day together then. We bought ice creams on the beach, went on trampolines and we even made plans to go to the waterpark the next day. It came to the time were I had to go or Joy would be severely worried. I hugged him goodbye and left. When I got home, Joy was on the sofa. She stood up and hugged me.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" She yelled at me.

"I was out," I told her. She raised her eyebrow at me.

"All day? And how come you smell weird?" She asked. I looked at the floor.

"You've been out with Eddie!" She said, pointing her finger at me, "Haven't you?"

"Maybe." I said. She started laughing.

"You have! So what are you guys back together now or?"

"We kissed. Meh." I admitted. Joy's mouth dropped.

"So you just kissed him?" She said.

"He explained what happened with Lani and I dunno, I felt bad." I explained.

"Well I'm coming out with you guys tomorrow." She said, walking away.

"Can't, we're going to the waterpark!" I shouted to her. It felt good saying that. I felt sort of whole again.

**Aww much :') I loved this. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (: Peace, love & Peddie. Xoxoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. 13 reviews? That's so good. Again thanks for reviewing here's chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: Me does not own House of Anubis or Peddie.**

**Amber: if she did, she would do much more cuter things to them.**

**Jerome: Shut it, Amber!**

**Me: Thank you Jerome.**

"So you're all ready for your date," Joy said.

"It's not a date, technically." I laughed.

"Technically it is though," She laughed with me. It was, really. I just didn't want to admit it. I had a black bikini under a short dress and I wore orange high top converse.

"Have fun!" Joy shouted to me as I left. I walked downstairs to see Eddie standing there, waiting.

"Took your time, Yacker." He said. I laughed and hugged him. He was still taller than me. I could stay like that forever, but the waterpark closed at 9pm and it was already 2pm. We got in our taxi and after a good half hour, we arrived.

"I'm so excited, I haven't been to a waterpark in ages!" I said, smiling.

"Neither have I to be honest. So which one first?" He asked.

"That one!" I said pointing at a slide called the 'Black Hole'. He started mumbling.

"Um are you sure, we could, err, go over to the lighter things first." He said.

"Why? Is slimeball scared?" I said, elbowing him in the stomach.

"No, what, I'm not scared. Let's go!" He walked over to the slide. Not many people were in the queue. He looked really scared. We got to the front and sat down in the double ring, me in front and Eddie in the back. He gripped his arms tightly around my waist.

"Ok, Yacker. I'm terrified." He admitted. I started to laugh.

"You'll be fine!" I said as we got pushed in. It started off with a vertical drop for about 10 metres, then it started twisted and turning really fast – in the dark. I was laughing and giggling the whole way but all Eddie done was hold onto me tighter. When we got out I turned to Eddie. His hair had been flattened because of the water and his skin was dripping wet.

"See that wasn't so bad!" I said, poking his stomach.

"You're right. It was awful." He said, nervously. But that was only the beginning. We went on much worse, he looked like he was about to throw up.

"Can we go to the smaller, less scary ones now? How about the rapids or zigzags?" He pleaded.

"Ok then Mr Scared pants!" I said, dragging him over to the rapids. We got in our rings and went flying down the small drops. I lost Eddie on about the fourth or fifth drop, but it was still fun. I got off before Eddie, and I waited at the bottom. I laughed as I seen him fall down the last drop without his rubber ring.

"Ha-ha! What happened there?" I laughed. He shook his hair.

"Someone knocked me out of my ring," He said, sadly.

"This really isn't your day, is it?"

"I'm having fun though!" He said, pulling me over to the zigzags. They twisted, turned and zoomed down through tunnels and without tunnels – all in one slide. Fun. There were three different ones, and me and Eddie went on different to race down. He winked at me as we both slid down. In what seemed like barely a second, I splashed into the water at the bottom to see Eddie already there, laughing at my face.

"Nice expression." He said. I glared at him. We both decided to go to wave pool, as that was one of the only things we hadn't been in.

~ To be continued in the next chapter~

**I hope you liked it! If any of you seem to recognise the waterpark, I've based kit on Aqualandia in Benidorm. It's my favourite waterpark EVER. You all need to go there, I'm serious. Google all the slides I've mentioned or YouTube them to see what their like. I've described the Black Hole quite different though, there isn't a 10 meter vertical drop at the beginning ha-ha :') anyway, review! Peace, Love & Peddie. Xoxoxo**


	6. Author's Note: MUST READ

**Author's Note;**

**Guys I'm on really bad writers block. Like, terrible. :3**

**I don't have a clue what to write or anything besides 'Eddie pulled me into the wave pool' literally that's the only sentence coming into my head asdfghjkl. PLEASE Give me prompts! Please please please! I need ideas. Thanks.**

**Peace, Love & No Peddie this chapter.**

**~ Lucy xoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey, just replying to someone's review; yeah the characters are OOC, it's meant to be the future, I changed them, made them mature a bit. Finally found an idea :D here's chap. 6…**

The waves hadn't started when we got in the wave pool, so we found a comfortable spot for when they did. We began talking.  
"So, what've you been up to the past three years?" Eddie asked me.

"I went to college in Egypt with Amber, Alfie, Nina and Fabian. We were also joined by Joy in the last year. Then I moved into a flat in London with Joy. The others live just down the hall. What about you?" I asked.

"Well, I went home to my mom in America, but she sent me off to college in Canada for two years, then I went back home to live with my mom again but she just sends me back to Liverpool, to live near my dad." He told me.

"Interesting stuff." I laughed. Then the waves started.

"Oh God." I said, closing my eyes as a massive wave hit me. Eddie was laughing. He held on to my waist. I wriggled out of it.

"I can swim, weasel!" I complained, which only made him laugh harder. It wasn't funny. I was near drowning.

"Struggling, Yacker?" He said. I scowled at him.

"I'm doing just fine for your information!" I said, in-between going in and out the water. At last, after what seemed like forever, they stopped. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I think we need to get water baby home." Eddie guided me out of the pool as I was a bit wobbly.

"You need to shut up," I said.

"Someone's gone a bit narky!" He laughed as I nearly fell over. We got in a taxi and told him where to go. The ride consisted of me nearly throwing up and Eddie laughing at me. The journey was soon over and we got out. We thanked the driver.

"So, did you enjoy your day?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Right up until my almost death experience, I really did." I smiled. I felt his hands grab hold of mine.

"Glad you did." He smiled. Then his lips touched mine. **(A/N: IT'S THE KIIISSSSS OFFF LIFFEEE, OHOH, I KNOW THAT IT'S A LITTLE BIT FRIGHTNING, WE MIGHT ASWELL BE PLAYING WITH LIGHTNING!)** I kissed back, wanting more. I felt him smile against my lips before he pulled away.

"Greedy." He said.

"You're like food, can't get enough of it." I said. Then I clasped my hands over my mouth, realising what I said. Eddie started laughing again.

"I did not mean to say that,"

"Sure you never!" He laughed.

"Well, I got to go. Joy's waiting." I said. He kissed me once more and left.

When I got in, Joy was standing right by the door. She started asking me questions.

"What was it like? Did you kiss again? What happened?"

"It was fun. Yes we did. I nearly drowned." I answered.

"Tell me everything." She begged. And so I did. I told her_ everything_.

**Review… Peace, Love & Peddie. Xoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, thanks for reviewing. Guess you all liked my random outburst of song. The Wanted are my life, ha-ha. You better like the song or I'll give ya a hefty slap! ;) I might bring them into the story more? Maybe? I don't know. It's up to you after reviewing this chapter. So I hope you like it. I'm going to add some TW related things into this. To the none Fanmily eye it looks normal, but it has hidden meanings ;) Alright. Enjoy… chapter 7. **

"Wow, Patricia…so you had fun?" Joy asked.

"Joy, you're seriously sounding more and more like Amber every day." I groaned.

"Speak of the blonde…" She whispered as I heard the sound of heels running in.

"Did you know, muesli isn't pronounced moozelly?" She exclaimed.

"Yes Amber, I did know that." I told her. She ran over and sat down.

"So what about Peddie," Amber giggled. I sighed.

"Nothing about Peddie!" I said.

"I heard you went the waterpark yesterday."

"God, Joy! You tell her everything!" I complained.

"Well at least we've got over our Jabian phase." Amber said, glaring at Joy. I saw Joy's cheeks go a bright red-shade.

"Oh by the way, Nina's having a massive 20th birthday party on the beach, tomorrow." Amber told us, and then she went out. Of course, I forgot. It was the 6th; Nina's birthday is the 7th.

"Do you have Nina nothing either?" Joy said. I shook my head and we both stood up and went out the door.

We found a very Nina-ish shop. After much searching, Joy bought her a pair of shorts with pyramid stitching on them. I bought her a t-shirt which had lots of Egyptian related things on, ironically including the mark of Anubis. We took them home and wrapped them.

"Great. I thought we were dead then, ha-ha!" Joy laughed.

~24 hours later~

"JOY HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLACK MTV TOP?" I yelled to Joy.

"THAT'S YOURS? I THOUGHT IT WAS MINE! IT'S IN THE FRIDGE!" She shouted back. What the fuck.

"THE FRIDGE?" I shouted. She walked in.

"Yes. The fridge, you know I like to keep my clothes cool." She said with her 'where else would it be' face. I groaned and went to the fridge, removed my top from there and put it on.

After a while, we were finally ready. Joy had red skinny jeans on, with a purple tank top. I had normal shorts on with my very cold MTV top. We thought we looked ok, until we seen Amber. She had a bright orange jumpsuit, which was frilly around the neck, and turquoise sandal heels. Our mouths dropped.

"Amber, the only time we think we look good and you top it." Joy said.

"You look… ok. But I look fabulous, I must say." She flipped her long blonde her behind her shoulder.

"That's my Amber," Alfie said. We all laughed.

"So, where's the birthday girl?" I asked.

"She doesn't know we're having a party." Amber said, laughing.

"Amber, she's going to flip." Joy sighed.

"No no, she'll love it!" Amber said, sounding certain.

"I hope." I said.

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had my tonsils out and I've been feeling sick. I had to drag myself to my laptop to write this. Anyway, REVIEW.**


	9. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE WHICH MUST BE READ

**Little Author's Note again; sorry.**

**I know Joy's birthday is on the same as Nina's, but I decided to change that cos I thought it'd be hard to write about both. Again, I say the characters are a little OOC, but its 3 years later and everyone changes. Also I'm trying to make this to sound as close to the dream I had as possible. May I also say that it was originally a Twilight dream. Ok.**

**Btw, I'm starting a new story as well teehee. **

**X thewantedhoa X**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! The title inspiration for this story, a song by LAWSON: THEIR SINGLE WHEN SHE WAS MINE OFFICIALLY RELEASED! Now go download, if you in the UK. Cos you're missing out. Please. Anyway, another chapter.**

We arrived at the party to see everyone finishing setting up.

"NO! That's meant to be over there, by the palm tree!" Amber shouted to someone, carrying a table.

"You sure Nina's going to be ok with you doing this, Amber?" Alfie asked.

"Alfie I am 100% positive." She said, concentrating on where the balloons were being put.

"But she doesn't like fuss…"

"WHO PUT THE PRESENTS TABLE NEAR THE BALLOONS? THAT'S A MASSIVE NO-NO!" Amber shouted. She groaned loudly and walked away to boss more people around.

Slowly, all the guests started rolling in. I was happy to see Mara, Jerome and Mick had come. I hadn't seen them in quite a while. Then suddenly I heard an Amber scream.

"NINA'S COMING!" She yelled to everyone. Nina walked in and we all jumped out and yelled surprised. She seemed happy enough. I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Nina," I said, handing her a present. Amber grabbed it off her.

"There's a presents table over there, Patricia." She glared at me. I sighed and put it on the table. I walked over to the chocolate fountain. I was about to dip my marshmallow into it, when I heard Joy.

"Patricia whatever you do, do not turn round and look near the tree." She warned. But what did I do? Turn round and looked at the tree. My heart stopped.

I saw Eddie. Kissing someone. That someone wasn't me. I turned to Joy, shaking. She nodded, encouragingly. I stormed over to him and slapped the girl.

"Excuse me Edison Miller!" I shouted at Eddie. He didn't seem to care.

"What, PATRICIA!" He shouted, aware that I was standing right next to him. I widened my eyes and shifted my weight onto my left foot.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING, KISSING HER?" I said, pointing at the girl. She had long, curly, brown hair and blue eyes. She was quite tall and pale.

"I thought we were dating." I said, choking on tears.

"We are-"He started.

"No. We obviously aren't." I cried, walking away, back over to Joy.

"I cannot believe him." I said to her, still shocked about what just happened.

"I told you not to get back with him." She said, shrugging.

"Joy! You were the one practically begging for us to get back together." I said, feeling tears coming back. She smiled, and rubbed my back.

"Who cares about boys?" She pffted.

"Fabian fan club." I said. She clenched her jaw.

"What did I say about not bringing that up?" She said, and we both started laughing. I didn't need Eddie.

**REVIEW GUYS, REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 9

**OOHAYYA PLOT TWIST! Didn't expect that, did you? Anyway. I'm starting to get to the point quicker. So here. Oh, one last thing; HOALuver18 thank you SO much for that review, really perked up my spirits. I'd use your prompt, but I haven't watched the Vampire Diaries in over a year! :L so here's the next chapter.**

It had been three months since I last seen Eddie at Nina's party, kissing the girl. I was back home, in London with Joy. Every now and then I'd check his face book. He'd started a relationship with that girl, her name was Lauren Brisker. I ended up convincing myself I wasn't bothered about it, but deep down I was. Joy knew. Joy had always known. I was at the point of breaking, when it popped up on my news feed; Eddie Miller changed his relationship status to single.

My whole body froze, re-reading the lines to make sure it wasn't fake. Then I rolled my eyes and closed the tab. I was Patricia Williamson, I didn't care. I got up and decided to go to the local coffee shop. I ordered my coffee and paid the waitress. I sat down at a window table, to watch the world go by. I heard the door swing open. Who was it? Eddie and Lauren, of course. What is he doing here? I thought. He was meant to be in Liverpool, with his dad.  
"Lauren, I told you. We're over, we can't be together anymore!" I heard him tell her. She ran (well, as fast as you can in heels) in front of him and stopped him.

"Eddie, honey pie, please. Don't do this." She pleaded. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"What do you not get about, I want to break up?" He said. She pouted her lip.

"I get breaking up, babe. What I don't understand is why you want to break up with me!"

"That. That is why I want to break up with you. You're so full of yourself, you think you're the most amazing girl on the planet. Have a reality check!" He yelled in her face. Almost all of the customers had turned to look at the arguing 'couple' now.

"Eddie you're embarrassing me, boo-bear, just please, don't do this!" She begged.

"Lauren, no. Just leave please, before I do something I regret." He whispered getting in line. Lauren flipped her hair behind her shoulder, pushed her chin out and walked out like a fashion model. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity. I tried to hide behind my coffee and bag.

As usual, I was noticed.

"Patricia?" He asked, sitting down opposite me. I ignored him.

"Oh, nice one. The good old silent treatment. Well, gives me a chance to explain myself-"

"Another explanation. You do a lot of explaining don't you?" I said, sarcastically.

"You haven't changed," He said.

"Well go on, explain." I told him. He leaned in, over the table.

"Mine and Lauren were in a relationship, while I was with you. Basically, she's really abusive. She can punch, and kick and slap. If I didn't stay with her, she's hurt me. I wanted to be with you, I chose you, but she never listened. The other day I walked in on her getting off with some idiot." He said. I didn't want to believe him, but his face, he made it look so real. It was hard not to believe him.

"I really don't want to believe you," I sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, you've hurt me emotionally and I think it's your turn," I said, getting up and walking away.

"Yacker wait!" He ran up to me. I stopped when I heard the nickname. He handed me a sheet of paper.

"At least call me?" He said. I smiled, half-heartedly and left.

I arrived home to see Joy was at work. I changed into an old top and sweatpants and lay on the couch. After a while I considered texting Eddie.

"No Patricia, don't, it'll make him think you want him," I whispered to myself. Why was it _so hard? _

**Review people, review. Thanks for your lovely reviews, could I maybe have prompts?**


	12. Chapter 10

**Can I just thank HOALuver18 for the most amazing prompt ever? So much love going down for you now. And did you know she likes The Wanted? My love levels for her have just went through the ceiling. I'm so gonna use it. Thanks. Lol. I got so excited. Anyway, next chapter… (I'd advise listening to Weakness by The Wanted before reading)**

I made the tough decision. I picked up my iPhone and dialled his number. It rang twice, then he picked up.

"Hello?" An American accent asked.

"Hey," I whispered.

"Patricia! Oh my God, thanks for calling." He answered. I laughed.

"No problem." I said.

"So, well, I explained before. If you could forgive me, maybe we could start new?"

"I don't know, Eddie…"

"Just hear me out. Basically, I still love you. I really do. I'm losing my mind **(a/n; OOHHH OHHH!)** without you here. Please? You're my weakness." He pleaded. **(SHE IS MY WEEEEAAAAKKKKNNEEESSSSSSS – two in one sentence, im on a roll guys). **

"You sap." I laughed at him.

"Is that a yes? Please?"

"You're being so out of character here. Like really, but yeah. Go on then!" I said.

"Really? Thank you Patricia, this time I won't let you down!" He said happily, hanging up the phone. I smiled. I was a nice person when I wanted to be. Joy wouldn't be home for another 3 hours, so I made the choice to wrap her birthday presents as her birthday was on the 13th. I'd bought her a new phone case; it was designed like a record tape – really vintage. I'd also got her a dress she'd been begging me to buy her for ages. It was a deep blue with a silver ring around the bottom, and a sticking out skirt. I knew she'd love it. I heard the door open and shut.

"Patricia?" Joy asked, "I'm home!"

WHAT WAS SHE DOING HOME? I threw all the presents under my bed in panic.

"Uh, Joy, you aren't meant to be home for another 2 hours and a half…"

"Yeah, but the meeting ended early. Jennifer called in sick. We can't have a meeting without Jennifer." She explained. I nodded, awkwardly.

"So, been up to much?" She asked. I shook my head and pursed my lips.

"Not really, just the usual, eating and drinking, getting back together with Eddie, more sleeping." I said. She widened her eyes at me.

"YOU GOT BACK TOGETHER WITH EDDIE?" She shouted. I shushed her.

"Yeah, but how couldn't I? He told me I'm his weakness." I said. **(I KNOW IT MIGHT SOUND CRAZY BUT I DON'T WANNA LET GOOOO, OH OH!) **

"Patricia Williamson, I can't believe you sometimes." She said, struggling to understand what happened.

"I know, but I can't say no to him." I said. My phone beeped. A text off Eddie; _I know it might sound crazy, but I don't wanna let go._

I laughed out loud.

"He's being so sappy, he's probably drunk." I said to Joy.

"He must be." Joy murmured to herself.

**Sorry but that song's perfect, you can't not like it.**


	13. Important, must read guys

**Hey I'm just taking up this opportunity to say something; HOALuver18 hey! I read your one shot with Patricia and Nathan, really good. You should do a me and Nathan one eye y ey LOL that would be so funny. My name's Lucy btw so if you wanna… that'd be cool.**

**Just letting ya'll know that I'm gonna start doing other fanfics, not just House of Anubis. I'm gonna do some for other couples I ship I might start of with a Jara one… then a Beck and Jade one from Victorious. So yeah, it might be another day or two til this is updated but oh well. Take your time to review.**

**Much love;**

**TheWantedHOA AKA Lucy x**


End file.
